I found you
by lindseyuchiha
Summary: Sasuke and sakura find each other 2 years later sakura goes rogue to be with him sasuxsaku lemons


I don't own Naruto

I found you

Written by: Lindsey Uchiha

Summary:

Sakura meets up with Sakura and they stay together and share some

Interesting moments together

_Italicized_

**Inner**

**Authors notes**

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, and the so called,"copy ninja" Kakashi Hatake were out on a mission, this was no ordinary mission though. It was the famous and upholded Sasuke Retrival mission. Sakura and Naruto were tired, tired of going on exactly the same mission every time and getting the exact same result.

But this time it was life or death. It was two weeks until Sasuke would be gone, forever taken away by Orchimaru.

"So How should we search this time team", said Kakashi

"Split up" , said Naruto

"Fine by me", said Sakura

Sakura decided to look in a forest of cherry trees that was completely adorned with blossoms. She scanned around for black hair and onyx eyes. The wind blew sending blossoms falling from the trees. She was trapped in a horrible flashback again. She began to cry as he said Sakura After all this time your still annoying. Sakura Arigato she was out and she came back.

"Sasuke where are you"

"Far away" thought a Sasuke who was sitting just out of grasp in a tree

"YOU ALWAYS HATED ME I KNOW YOU DID WELL I LOVED YOU IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU NEVER GAVE ME ANY ATTENTION OR ANYTHING UNTIL YOU LEFT I KNOW YOU'RE HERE COME OUT"

She waited a few seconds.

" FINE I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS IS FOR YOU SASUKE"

She drew a kunai out of her holster, held it at her wrist but before she could make a cut something stopped her. It was a hand, but whose was it, that scar I remember that scar from somewhere.

"Sakura, Its been a long time"

"………"

_Was that voice I know that voice its_

"Sasuke"

" We need to talk I have unfinished business with you"

_What _

" Okay"

_Wow she got really beautiful _

"Will you face me"

She jumped and turned at the same time

" What is it"

" I want you to come with me"

"What "

"Come with me"

"Where"

"To my house"

"I thought you lived with Oroachimaru"

"You still havent figured that out yet have you"

"This whole thing was a mission set up by the village"

"………………."

"Okay well lets go then"

"But Naruto and Kakashi are here"

"That's why we have to go"

"Is he dead"

"Who"

"Itachi"

"Yes actually"

"Did you"

"Yes"

" Are you married"

"What"

"Are you married"

"No why are you"

"No"

_Thank god if I found out she was married to Naruto I would die_

"Why are you hiding something from me Sakura"

"I'm engaged"

"To who"

"Naruto"

_Oh god she is marring naruto_

"I want an explaination right now"

"I was kidding you should have seen your face,wait why do you care anyway Sasuke""Nevermind lets go"

"Okay"

Sasuke took off toward his house Sakura followed. She wondered what he was going to do she knew that she had never been invite with Sasuke any where.

"We're here"

They arrived at a beautiful little cottage type of house. They both walked inside. Sakura sit down I need to talk was the message she read off of him so she sat. Sasuke sat like he did when they we're giving there intro on the 1st day of genin. _He must really be thinking hard about something._

"Okay Sakura this will work best I'll talk you listen, Then you talk and I listen"

"Okay"

_Here goes my diginity_

" Okay so since I was little like really little 5 maybe I have had a huge crush on you, When the whole thing with itachi happened I hid away all of my feelings for anyone, right when I was going to tell you, Itachi got in the way again. I left you which hurt me I'm surprised you couldn't tell ,But now I love you so much so please stay here with me"

_Is this for real_

" Sasuke I have really liked you for a long time, I love you to but I can't stay here"

" Why not"

"Because I will never be able to return to the village and I have nothing"

"Well I can't go back with you"

"Why it was a mission"

" That only very few people know about"

"Oh"

Sasuke put his hands over his face he didn't want her to see him like this. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. _Shit Sakura thinks we're weak now._

"Sasuke she was sitting right next to him now, your not weak because you show emotions"

Sakura was only inches away from his face as she drew closer. He had never kissed anyone before what if he was bad at it. Sasuke closed the gap between them. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life he wished it would never end, but he need air he broke the kiss for a second and began kissing Sakura with more passion, he wanted to taste her. Sakura put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sakura was now on top of Sasuke who was laying down on a couch. Sasuke felt his pants tighten a little, he hoped that she didn't see. He couldn't take much more of this. While still passionately kissing Sakura he picked her up,Sakura broke the kiss and moved to kissing his neck, he moaned her named softly. They got to his bedroom. He put her down with her feet on the floor and began kissing her with much passion at the same time he was easing her back to the bed. Sakura fell back on the bed, Sasuke fell on top of her. He continued to kiss her his pants were getting constanly tighter, he moved to her jaw line and began to kiss lower on the crook of her neck. "….sasuke-kun…" she moaned softly. He nibbled on the tender skin. He was going lower until he began kissing her collar bone. He pull her shirt up to just below her bra and began kissing her flat stomach, he loved the way she tasted. He noticed that her hair was tied back he pulled it out gently and her hair fell just below her breasts. He continued to leave kiss all over her stomach, until he removed the shirt completely. When he did he reveled a black bra, he didn't know how to unhooked a bra so he looked confused for a second he couldn't let her know he couldn't do it. He looked down it was a front hook bra so all he had to do was flip it open. He did so reveling two well formed breast they were just the right size probably a c they fit perfectly in his hand.

He began to kiss the lower part of her breast. "Sasuke" "hn" "don't stop" _something he had wanted to hear her say for a long time_. He massaged one while kissing and touching the other. His pants were so tight now he was sure the zipper would break off and Sakura had to know. He began to suck on one nipple as he fondled with the other."….Sasuke kun.." Sakura moaned a little louder. He loved hearing her say his name. He stopped for a moment to catch some air and Sakura began rubbing his muscular chest."…Sakura.." he moaned lightly. She removed his shirt and threw it on the floor along with all of the other clothes. Sakura contined to begin removing Sasuke's pants. She flipped them over so she was now on top. Sasuke was left in his boxers which were of no help at all in trying to hide his hardened member, Sakura began rubbing him through the boxers causing Sasuke to moan kind of loud. "Sakura" "hm" "your killing me" With that she pulled down his boxers revealing a full 10 inches. Sakura blushed a lot her face was red. "What is it Sakura you made him happy." Sakura laughed as she was kind of unexercised in this department.

Sasuke realized this and decided to help, he took her hand and formed it into a fist then he opened it so it was a half open fist. "Sakura put you hand over him and move up and down" "like this" "yesssssssss" his voice sounded weird. She began to move faster turning her hands on it. "Sakura" sasuke moaned loudly. She decided to see if he liked something she hand walked in on her parents doing when she was like five. She put her mouth on his hardened manhood and began to suck on the tip of it. "Sakura" sasuke moaned very loud again you could probably hear him outside. She took the whole thing in her mouth moving up and down while turning her hands on it. "Sakura" he voice still sounding sqeeky" don't stop" She kept moving up and down until Sasuke decided it was her turn. Sasuke kept kissing Sakura while he flipped her over so she was on the bottom. He pulled down he skirt and black shorts. He came to her pink panties which were already wet,she blushed again. He threw them off into the pile. He knew kind of what to do because of Itachi bringing home girls and him walking in, in the middle all the time. He decided to use his tongue first. He began to lick the insides of her thighs. He edged closer to her womanhood as he blew on her clit with cold air. "ahhhh Sasuke" she moaned really loudly. Sasuke decided to do the sound prevention jutsu. He began to lick and suck it. "Sasuke-kun harder." He obey her command and sucked on it hard,he gently nipped at it as well."Sasuke I'm going to explode" she said as pressure began building in her lower stomach. He continues sucking even harder until came all over his face. He licked it off of her and Began to use his fingers. He took two and found her opening he pushed inside slowly he began pumping in and out until she came again. Sasuke decided it was time to start the real thing.

"Sakura" said Sasuke out of breath,"Are you sure this is what you want if your not speak now."

"Sasuke I have been waiting for this for a long time of course I want it."

"Are you a virgin"'

"Yes"

"Okay this might hurt a little to start but it will get better I promise"

"okay"

He put his hardened manhood outside of her small opening. As he pushed inside slowly he kissed Sakura on the forehead because he saw tears building up from pain. When he was all the way in he began kissing Sakura with much passion while waiting for her to strech out to him. He wait about 5 minutes just to be safe. Then he pulled back out and went back in slowly. He saw that Sakura was no longer feeling the pain as much so he decided to move faster. Sakura was in a bliss she loved the way it felt, as did Sasuke he moaned her name loudly. He moved harder and faster. "sasuke kun"she moaned " I'm going to come again" She came and he kept going fast and hard until he felt his release coming he felt her walls tightening. Sakura felt the pressure building again she want more. "Sasuke harder and faster" "hn" was all sasuke could mange to say. He was going to come soon.

He was trying to hold his moans to a minimun but he couldn't take it."Sakura" he screamed as he reached his released and she reached hers at the same time.

Sasuke fell down beside her on the bed. Sakura curled up on his chest.

"Sakura"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you haven't done that before"

"Yes"

"Wow you were great"

"Were you a virgin"

"yeah"

"How did you learn that"

"Itachi"

"…."

"He used to bring home girls all the time before he went all bi sexual"

"Oh"

"Sakura I want to marry you"

" I want to stay"

"Your going to stay"

"Yes"

"Great"

"Yeah"

"Okay well I need sleep"

"Oh the Uchiha is sleepy"

"Why do you want to go again"

"No Why do you"

"Yes"

"No"

"Please"

"Maybe"

"Please"

"Fine lets go then it better be twice as good to"

"Okay"

Lets just say they had a long night.

Ok so what do you think this is my latest story so review me


End file.
